He's a Single Parent
by Penjual Senjata Haram Pa Gogo
Summary: Fang yang bermasalah finansial mau tidak mau harus menerima kerja paruh waktu. [Prolog] RnR Please!
Berjumpa lagi dengan Pa Gogo! Selamat datang di proyek baru saya~ Awalnya nimbang-nimbang buat upload fic ini ato ditunda dulu, tapi setelah saya lihat pairing kesayangan kita ini makin sepi, ya sudah, upload aja dulu. Updatenya belakangan! :3

Ngomong-ngomong, ini baru prolog. Yah, meski dari judul dan summary sudah ketebak jalan ceritanya, moga abang-abang dan kakak-kakak sekalian tetap membaca cerita ini sampai akhir.

Silahkan menikmati~ XD

.

.

 **BoboiBoy © Animonsta**

 **He's a Single Parent © Penjual Senjata Haram Pa Gogo**

 **Genre : Romance & Family**

 **Rated : T**

 **Warning(s) : AU, sho-ai, typo(s), OOC, BoboiBoy (23) X Fang (23), Indonesian**

 **.**

 **Fang yang bermasalah finansial mau tidak mau harus menerima kerja paruh waktu.**

 **.**

 **Don't like, don't read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4 : Part-time Job**

Sekali lagi pemuda itu mendesah seraya menatap selembar kertas berisi daftar data mengenai keuangannya bulan ini. Bak pasak yang lebih besar dari tiang, sulit untuk pemasukan membandingi pengeluarannya. Aksi berhemat ria—makan dua kali sehari, memendam hasrat untuk membeli buku-buku terbaru, menghemat listrik sebisa mungkin dan usaha lainnya—sepertinya tidak cukup untuknya bisa mengibangi pengeluarannya.

Mau diapa? Tidak ada yang bilang jika hidup sebagai mahasiswa itu mudah. Kiriman dari orang tuanya sudah hampir habis, lantaran dikeluarkan untuk biaya hidup serta keperluan kuliah lainnya. Beasiswa yang ia terima hanya membiayai biaya administrasi dan perkuliahan, bukan biaya hidup. Uang hasil kerja paruh waktunya sebagai pelayan di sebuah kedai coklat pun tak mampu menutupi kekurangan yang ada. Dan yang terburuk dari yang terburuk adalah; ini tanggal tua.

Mengacak surai indigonya dengan putus asa, Fang—nama pemuda naas itu—pun meletakkan kertas horror itu dengan kasar di atas meja, menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi lalu menatap langit-langit dengan pandangan kosong.

Harusnya hidupnya tidak akan serumit ini, jika saja ia mau membuang gengsinya untuk tidak meminta uang tambahan kepada orang tuanya. Ia memiliki saudara yang juga haus akan pendidikan. Dan meski orang tuanya sendiri yang menyarankan anaknya untuk kuliah di negara katulistiwa—Malaysia yang jauh dari kampung halamannya, Fang tetap menolak untuk mendapat perlakuan lebih dari saudara-saudaranya.

Sekali lagi pemuda itu menghela nafas. Salahnya juga, memilih untuk mengambil program pasca-sarjana usai wisduanya setahun yang lalu. Padahal ia bisa langsung memperoleh pekerjaan (ia mendapat rekomendasi dari beberapa perusahaan) begitu lulus, mengingat nilainya bisa di bilang di atas rata-rata. Dengan itu ia bisa menghidupi keluarganya, mencari istri, lalu hidup bahagia hingga akhir hayat.

Namun nasi sudah jadi bubur. Disesalipun tidak ada gunanya. Lebih baik saat ini ia memikirkan cara untuk menambah pemasukannya.

Setengah hati pemuda itu beranjak dari kursinya yang nyaman, berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Ia butuh air dingin untuk menyegarkan pikirannya.

.

~(QAQ~) (~QAQ)~

.

"Tiga gelas _hot-choco_ , dua _grape-brownies_ , satu _caramel cookies_ ,"

"Tiga gelas _hot-choco_ , dua _grape-brownies_ , satu _caramel cookies_! Mohon kesabarannya," usai mencatat pesanan pelanggan, Fang membungkuk hormat, lalu membawakan kertas itu kepada si koki untuk disiapkan.

Pemuda itu baru saja hendak menuju meja pelanggan lain untuk menerima pesanan, seruan seorang pemuda menghentikannya.

"Fang! Sekarang giliranmu istirahat,"

Untuk pertama kalinya Fang melihat pemuda bersurai pirang itu bagaikan malaikat pembawa kalimat firman yang membuat raganya rileks seketika. Bukan, bukan rupa si pirang yang Fang anggap malaikat. Melainkan ucapan yang dikatakan pemuda itu merupakan kalimat yang paling ditunggu-tunggunya. Bagaimana tidak? Ia sudah bekerja empat jam non-stop, mengantar dan menerima pesanan dari pelanggan yang tidak sedikit. Dan istirahat merupakan hal yang paling dibutuhkannya.

Saat tugasnya diambil alih oleh rekan kerjanya barusan, Fang pun mengambil tempat duduk di dekat meja bar, mengistirahatkan kaki yang yag sedari tadi ia gunakan untuk mondar-mandir. Pemuda itu pun membaringkan kepalanya di atas meja, merelakan dirinya tenggelam ke alam mimpi jika bisa.

"Kau kelihatan capek, Fang,"

Seorang lelaki paruh baya yang berada di seberang bar memaksanya untuk mendongkakkan kepala. Pria itu nampak masih sibuk membuat pesanan.

Sebut saja dia Tok Aba, koki, sekaligus pemilik kedai koko luar ruangan ini. Meski usianya sudah mencapai kepala tujuh, Tok Aba tetap saja terlihat sehat dan bertenaga. Buktinya ia masih bisa menjalankan usaha kedai ini, di usianya yang sudah senja.

"Begitulah Tok. Semalam aku bergadang menyelesaikan laporan…" curhat Fang dengan nada lemas. Ngomong-ngomong, meski merupakan bosnya, Fang memanggil lelaki renta itu dengan sebutan "Atok" atas permintaan pria itu sendiri juga sih.

"Heih, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri Fang. Kalau kau jatuh sakit nanti kau sendiri juga yang susah. Fang tinggal sendiri 'kan?"

Fang memaksa agar matanya tetap terbuka. Meski saat ini posisinya sedang tidak bagus, di depan para pelanggan pula, namun kantuk sepertinya ingin mempermainkannya.

"Mau gimana lagi Tok, hari ini _deadline_ nya…"

"Kudengar dari Ochobot, selain di sini kau kerja paruh waktu di dua tempat lain? Tidak baik memaksakan tubuhmu seperti itu,"

' _Si ember itu..._ ' runtuk Fang dalam hati. Ochobot (si pirang), yang saat itu tengah menerima pesanan entah kenapa langsung merinding seketika.

Fang menguap sejenak, sebelum membetulkan posisi duduknya untuk tegak kembali. "Begitulah Tok. Mau gimana lagi? Pengeluaran untuk kuliah makin banyak saja," keluhnya.

"Kasihan…" ujar Tok Aba prihatin. "Ya sudah, kau ke bangku sana tidur," Tok Aba menunjuk sebuah gazebo yang terletak sekitar dua puluh meter dari kedainya. "Ini ada sarung kau pakai supaya tidak masuk angin. Nanti Atok bangunkan kalau Ochobot gilirannya sudah selesai,"

Fang hanya menerima sarung pemberian bosnya dengan lemas. Meski begitu ia merasa sangat bersyukur, memiliki pimpinan yang pengertian serta perhatian begini.

"Makasih banyak Atok,"

.

~(QAQ~) (~QAQ)~

.

Fang menyusun buku-buku yang dibawanya ke dalam rak dengan lamban. Tenaganya sungguh terkuras hari ini. Semalam ia begadang untuk mengerjakan laporan. Paginya ia harus mengantar koran. Seusai itu ia kuliah sampai siang. Sore hari ia kerja di kedai koko. Sepulang dari kedai koko ia langsung ke tempat ini—toko buku untuk bekerja.

Mau bagaimana lagi? Fang seharusnya bersyukur, ia bisa mendapat pekerjaan sebanyak ini sehingga ia tak perlu lagi khawatir mengenai keuangannya. Biarlah tenaganya terkuras begini setiap harinya. Lama-lama juga terbiasa.

Pemuda itu menghela nafas saat buku-buku di depannya sudah rapi. Ia baru saja hendak melangkah ke ruang staf untuk mengambil buku baru untuk di susun, sebuah tepukan kecil di bahunya membuatnya tersentak.

Saat ia menoleh, didapatinya seorang lelaki yang sepertinya sebaya dengannya. Yah, meski lelaki itu memiliki tampang imut (orang-orang menyebutnya _baby face )_ serta sedikit lebih pendek darinya.

"Err… ada yang bisa saya bantu?" ucap Fang berusaha terdengar sopan.

"Eumm… Saya mencari buku mengenai batuan dan mineral…"

Fang mengelus tengkuknya. Demi donat lobak merah kesukaannya, ia ingin tidur saat ini juga. Namun pekerjaan yang belum selesai ini membuatnya mengerang dalam hati.

"Silahkan ikut saya," dengan langkah yang sedikit goyah, Fang berjalan melewati pelanggan tadi, menuju rak yang menyimpan buku yang bersangkutan.

"Anda baik-baik saja?" ucap lelaki di belakangnya ragu.

Mungkin karena terlalu lelah, Fang sudah melupakan slogan 'pelanggan adalah raja', membuatnya lupa bagaimana bersikap sopan. "Hn,"

"Tapi Anda terlihat pucat,"

"Aku baik-baik saja," ucap Fang dengan kekesalan yang tidak bisa ditutupi. _'Apa-apaan orang ini?'_

"Mungkin sebaiknya Anda istirahat atau—"

"Aku bilang aku baik-baik saja bod—ah!" untungnya kewarasannya masih bekerja, membuat Fang segera mengatupkan kedua bibirnya sebelum kalimatnya selesai—membuatnya dipecat malam itu juga. Ia bisa merasakan beberapa pelanggan menoleh kearahnya, menandakan bahwa tadi nada suaranya meninggi.

Ia pun menghela nafas, menaikkan kacamatanya yang sempat agak merosot. "Maaf atas ketidaksopanan saya…" ujarnya pelan, meski masih menggerutu dalam hati.

Saat mereka sampai pada rak yang ditujunya, Fang ingin sekali merobohkan rak itu, begitu melihat buku yang dicari oleh pelanggan yang satu ini berada pada tingkatan paling atas. Terlalu tinggi untuk digapai bahkan untuk ukuran pemain basket professional pun. Yah, siapa bilang ini perpustakaan yang ditujukan untuk publik? Ini toko buku. Mereka punya pekerja yang bisa digunakan untuk saat-saat seperti ini.

Mengambilkan buku untuk pelanggan misalnya.

"Maaf, bukunya ada di atas. Sebentar, saya ambil tangga dulu…" Fang berujar pasrah, dengan langkah yang dipercepat ia mengambil benda yang untungnya tidak terlalu jauh dari sana.

Saat ia telah selesai memposisikan tangga lipat itu ke arah tujuannya dan bersiap untuk naik, lelaki tadi segera menghentikannya.

"Biar saya saja," ucapnya.

Fang yang sudah jengkel pada awalnya tanpa sadar menepis tangan yang lebih besar dari miliknya itu. Matanya menyipit tidak senang, sebelum ia kembali menghela nafas untuk mengontrol emosinya.

"Maaf, biar saya saja. Ini kewajiban saya…"

Ujarnya lalu mulai menaiki tangga. Saat kakinya baru sampai pada anak tangga kedua, ia merasakan tubuhnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan berikutnya ia merasakan sepasang tangan menahan tubuhnya.

Fang diam untuk beberapa saat, dan saat ia menoleh, ujung hidungnya nyaris bersentuhan dengan ujung hidung lelaki yang telah menyelamatkannya dari dinginnya lantai.

Entah kenapa waktu seolah berhenti untuk mereka berdua. Kedua matanya yang terhalang oleh kaca berlensa itu seolah terpaku oleh iris hazel yang sepertinya juga mengalami hal yang sama.

Aksi saling menatap itu tidak berlangsung lama, sampai si pelanggan berdehem sejenak. "Anda… baik-baik saja…?" tanyanya canggung sambil mengambil langkah mundur untuk memperlebar jarak antara mereka.

Fang sendiri juga merasa tengsin. Padahal tadi dia sudah dengan percaya dirinya berceloteh mengenai kewajiban, dia sendiri hampir terjatuh dan mempermalukan dirinya sendiri. Menaikkan kacamata untuk spekulasi atas wajahnya yang terasa panas, Fang pun kembali menatap ke dapan.

"Ya, terima kasih banyak…" ucapnya lalu kembali menaiki tangga.

Saat sampai di atas, Fang menemukan beberapa buku dengan topik yang sama dengan penulis yang berbeda. Setelah berdiskusi singkat dengan si pelanggan, Fang pun mengambil buku yang paling sesuai dengan kriteria.

 _Geo Sience_. Fang membaca judul buku itu sejenak sebelum bersiap untuk turun. Namun ia mengerutkan alisnya saat ia kesulitan membaca tulisan yang ada.

Apa miopinya bertambah parah?

Harusnya itu menjadi asumsi yang masuk akal, jika saja pandangannya tidak menjadi semakin buram dari waktu ke waktu. Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai Fang sama sekali tidak bisa membaca apa yang dilihatnya. Semuanya seperti noda yang luntur, saling menyatu.

Detik berikutnya semuanya menjadi gelap. Hal terakhir yang diingatnya adalah rasa sakit yang menghantam punggung dan kepala belakangnya, membuatnya kehilangan kesadaran.

.

~(QAQ~) (~QAQ)~

.

Saat Fang membuka mata, hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah langit-langit berwarna biru gelap yang sudah sangat tidak asing. Pemuda itu mengerang, merasakan kepala bagian belakangnya berdenyut.

Ia menyadari bahwa kini ia tengah berada di kamarnya sendiri, di atas tempat tidurnya. Fang memegangi pelipisnya yang terasa sakit, berusaha mengingat-ingat kejadian yang ia alami, yang membuatnya bisa sampai berada di sini.

Setahunya tadi ia tengah bekerja di toko buku, dan…

"Fang!"

Sebuah suara yang amat dikenalnya menarik perhatiannya. Fang menoleh ke samping, mendapati seorang gadis dengan ras yang sama dengannya, menggunakan kacamata bundar menatapnya dengan khawatir.

"Ying…?"

"Oh, syukurlah kau sudah sadar. Kau bikin aku hampir kena serangan jantung tahu!" terlihat sirat penuh kelegaan dari wajah oriental itu.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Aku lagi di rumah, dan tiba-tiba ditelpon oleh managermu. Katanya kau pingsan saat kerja!"

"Pingsan…?" Fang mengerutkan dahinya, berusaha mengingat-ingat apa yang telah dialaminya. Memang benar hari ini ia terlalu memaksakan diri untuk bekerja. Wajar saja sih dia pingsan.

"Ya! Dasar kau ini, bisanya bikin khawatir saja!"

Fang mengukir senyum tipis. Ying adalah satu-satunya teman wanita terdekatnya, orang yang paling ia percayai saat ini. Gadis itu setahun di bawahnya, kuliah di jurusan yang sama. Ying sudah Fang anggap sebagai adik sendiri. Bukan hanya karena berasal dari ras yang sama, Ying juga sangat cerdas dan sering meminta untuk diajari hal-hal yang tidak ia mengerti. Hal itulah yang membuat mereka menjadi sangat dekat, layaknya kakak-beradik sungguhan.

"Maaf. Ngomong-ngomong, kau yang bawa aku pulang?"

"Bisa dibilang sih, tapi untungnya tadi ada pelanggan yang berbaik hati mau mengantarmu pulang dengan mobilnya. Jadi aku yang menunjukkannya jalan ke sini. Dia juga yang membawamu masuk,"

"Pelanggan…?" kerutan di alis Fang makin dalam. Perlahan puzzle-puzzle dalam memorinya mulai tersusun.

"Yap, katanya dia merasa bertanggung jawab, dia yang membuatmu naik ke tangga hingga kau jatuh dan pingsan,"

"Tangga…? Pingsan? Ah!" tiba-tiba saja ingatannya kembali sempurna. Fang sudah agak lupa dengan wajah orang yang dibicarakan di sini (mungkin karena terbentur) namun ia ingat betul kronologi kejadiannya bagaimana.

"Sudah ingat?"

"Ungh…" Fang memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut, seraya mengangguk kecil.

"Baguslah. Kalau begitu kau makan dulu. Tadi si pelanggan itu membelikanmu err… aku juga ada sih… makanan. Tunggu yah, aku panaskan. Setelah itu kita makan bersama,"

Fang hanya memandang punggung Ying yang menghilang di balik dapur. Ia menjadi kepikiran dengan lelaki yang sudah sangat baik padanya itu. Padahal Fang sudah bersikap tidak sopan sebelumnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Ying kembali membawa nampan berisi makanan hangat. Diambilnya makanannya sendiri, lalu meletakkan nampan itu di atas paha Fang.

Menggumamkan ucapan terimakasih, Fang pun mulai menyantap makanan itu dengan tenang. Tanpa ia sadari Ying beberapa kali melirik ke arahnya. Berbeda dengan Fang yang makan dengan lahap, gadis itu mengunyah dengan pelan, seolah tak berselera makan.

Ying menghela nafas sendu.

' _Aku akan memberitahunya saat makanannya habis…_ '

.

~(QAQ~) (~QAQ)~

.

Sore itu kedai Kokotiam tidak terlalu ramai seperti biasa. Hanya dua meja pelanggan yang terisi, itupun mereka sudah mendapatkan pesanan.

Meski tidak bisa dibilang hal yang bagus, Fang menikmati momen seperti ini dimana ia bisa bersantai. Saat ini ia tengah duduk di kursi, membaca koran.

"Sudah dapat, Fang?" suara rekan kerjanya, Ochobot membuatnya menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak.

Pemuda itu menggeleng. "Mencari pekerjaan tidak semudah itu,"

"Heih, padahal sudah dua minggu berlalu sejak kau dipecat dari toko buku itu. Masa belum dapat pekerjaan juga?"

Fang mendengus kesal. Bocah pirang itu memang tidak bisa mengerti. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Ochobot hanyalah seorang siswa SMA biasa. Ia mana tahu urusan dunia orang dewasa yang keras.

"Sulit mendapatkan pekerjaan paruh waktu yang _shift_ nya malam semua,"

Ochobot hanya memiringkan kepala, masih kurang paham. Namun pada akhirnya ia angkat bahu. "Ngomong-ngomong, Kenapa kau dipecat? Kinerjamu buruk yah?"

Perempatan imaginer muncul I kepala indigo sang pemuda China. "Enak saja! Kinerjaku bagus tahu!" ia sepenuhnya membuang perhatian dari koran dengan halaman mengenai lowongan pekerjaan, lalu menghela nafas pasrah. "Saat itu moodku sedang buruk. Dan ada seorang pelanggan yang sangat… uh, menyebalkan, kau tau lah,"

"Kau mencela pelanggan itu?"

"Tidak juga. Hanya bersifat kurang sopan sedikit. Tapi sikapku itu dilihat oleh karyawan lain,"

Mata biru Ochobot melebar. "Hah masa hanya karena itu? Kau 'kan pemula, harusnya mereka mengerti!"

Fang mengelus tengkuknya. "Bukan cuma itu sih. Malam itu aku juga pingsan. Tepat saat ingin mengambilkan buku keinginan si pelaggan tadi. Jadi si pelanggan itu merasa bertanggung jawab, mengantarku pulang dan sebagainya,"

"Lho, bukannya itu hal yang wajar?" Tok Aba yang sedari tadi sibuk membersihkan gelas ikut nimbrung dalam percakapaan dua remaja karyawannya.

"Masalahnya Tok, ternyata pelanggan ini merupakan pelanggan setia di toko buku itu. Dan manager sangat disiplin. Aku dicap telah menodai nama toko buku itu dan langsung menerima surat pemecatan malam itu juga melalui temanku," Fang menunduk lesu, mengingat malam terburuk yang pernah ia alami dalam masa hidupnya.

"Jadi kesimpulannya kau dipecat gara-gara pelanggan ini?" Ochobot bertanya dengan wajah polos.

Fang hanya mendengus. Jika dipikir secara logika hal ini sepenuhnya adalah salahnya. Tapi yah namanya juga Fang. Pemuda keras kepala yang benci disalahkan. Jadi ia melimpahkan semuanya pada si pelanggan bemata hazel itu.

"Heh, tidak boleh begitu. Pelanggan itu tidak ada sangkut pautnya," Tok Aba mengintrupsi ucapan kariawan termudanya itu. Sementara Fang hanya diam, antara setuju atau tidak.

"Begini saja Fang, Atok punya saran, tapi bukan saran yang bagus sih…" Tok Aba yang telah selesai dengan gelas kotornya kini mengambil tempat duduk, berhadapan dengan dua anak buahnya.

"Saran apa Tok?"

"Atok punya cicit, empat tahun. Saat ini mereka sedang dicarikan guru privat,"

"Mereka?" Fang menaikkan sebelah alis. "Lalu kenapa anak empat tahun harus pakai guru privat segala?"

"Ayah mereka mau anaknya sudah pintar membaca dan berhitung sebelum dimasukkan ke taman kanak-kanak,"

Fang mengangguk mengerti. Sungguh ayah yang perhatian, pikirnya.

"Tapi sepertinya kau tidak suka dengan anak-anak, 'kan? Makanya Atok jadi ragu kasih tau kamu,"

Fang nampak menimbang-nimbang. Ia memang benci anak-anak. Hal itu salah satu alasannya mengambil program magister, sehingga setelah lulus ia bisa langsung jadi dosen. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Ia mengambil jurusan Matematika, membuatnya mau tak mau akan menjadi seorang pengajar kelak. Dan Fang, tidak sanggup untuk mengurusi bocah SD yang tidak mau diatur, anak SMP yang dalam masa pemberontakan, dan siswa SMA yang egois.

Dan menjadi guru privat bocah empat tahun sepertinya jauh lebih buruk dari bayangannya mengenai anak-anak hingga saat ini.

Tapi ia butuh uang.

"Kapan batas waktunya Tok? Tidak apa-apa, kalau aku ngajar malam?"

"Kau mau mengambilnya?"

"Ehm… Masih kupikirkan,"

"Hmmm… Ya sudah, kau pikirkan saja dulu. Besok kasih tau Atok keputusanmu, kalau mau nanti Atok telpon cucu Atok,"

"Iya, makasih banyak Tok,"

"Terima saja Fang. Jadi guru privat itu gajinya lumayan loh!" Ochobot yang sedari tadi diam mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

"Tapi Fang," ucapan Tok Aba kembali menarik perhatian dua pemuda berdarah non-pribumi itu. "Kau gak akan mengajar satu orang anak, melainkan dua. Mereka anak kembar,"

Mata Fang melebar.

"Tidak hanya itu. mereka itu rewelnya minta ampun. Kalau nanti kamu menerima pekerjaan ini, kau akan jadi pengajar ke delapan. Tujuh sebelumnya mewundurkan diri, lantaran tak tahan,"

Mereka seharusnya melanjutkan pembicaraan ini lebih lanjut, namun kedatangan sepasang pelanggan membuat Tok Aba tidak sempat untuk memberi tahukan hal-hal positif mengenai pekerjaan ini, hingga membuat Fang berminat untuk mengambilnya.

Yah bagaimana pun si klien di sini adalah cicitnya sendiri. dan Tok Aba mau cicitnya itu menjadi anak yang cerdas dan unggul, mengingat ia sudah setahun mengenal Fang, dan ia tahu betul kemampuan pemuda itu.

Namun wajah masam yang keluar dari pemuda oriental itu membuat Tok Aba kehilangan secercah harapan.

.

~(QAQ~) (~QAQ)~

.

Setelah berpikir panjang, akhirnya Fang memutuskan untuk mengambil pekerjaan sebagai guru privat bocah kembar empat tahun yang disarankan oleh Tok Aba. Jauh di lubuk hatinnya ia tidak mau mengambil pekerjaan itu. Namun melihat catatan keuangannya yang tergeletak manis di atas meja sesampainya ia di rumah membuatnya harus berpikir dua kali untuk menolak.

Hari ini ia harus interview, dan yang melakukannya adalah seorang pembantu tunggal dari rumah itu. Saat Fang bertanya pada Tok Aba kenapa bukan si orang tua anak-anak itu sendiri yang melakukannya, dengan sedih Tok Aba menjelaskan bahwa ibu mereka sudah tiada, dan sang ayah sibuk bekerja.

Fang jadi sedikit mengerti, kenapa anak-anak kembar itu memiliki sikap nakal dan rewel. Kehilangan seorang ibu di usia seperti itu menjelaskan segalanya. Bahkan si ayah sendiri lebih mementingkan pekerjaannya dibanding mengurusi anak-anaknya yang piatu.

Kabar baiknya, gaji yang ditawarkan cukup menggiurkan. Tiga kali gajinya saat bekerja di toko buku. Fang sendiri terkejut saat mendengar hal itu dari Makcik Kantin—nama pembantu itu (Fang sendiri heran saat mendengar nama tak lazim itu, namun ia memilih untuk tidak membahasnya), namun setelah dipikir-pikir, uang itu sepertinya setara dengan perjuangannya nanti, mengingat bahwa sudah ada tujuh pengajar professional yang jauh lebih berpengalaman darinya, gugur di tangan dua bocah empat tahun.

Selain itu Fang diizinkan untuk memulai kelasnya pada jam tujuh malam, dan berakhir sembilan malam. Ditambah pada hari-hari libur untuk mengganti waktunya yang ia gunakan untuk kuliah dan bekerja di kedai.

Ngomong-ngomong soal kedai, meski gaji menjadi pengajar ini bisa dibilang cukup besar dan mencukupi kebutuhannya, Fang tetap tak mau melepaskan pekerjaannya sebagai pelayan di kedai itu. Bukan karena serakah atau apa, Tok Aba sudah ia anggap sebagai kakek sendiri, dan Ochobot merupakan orang kedua yang ia anggap adik setelah Ying. Kedai Kokotiam merupakan rumah keduanya. Di sanalah ia merasakan kekeluargaan, sekalian melihat berbagai jenis sifat orang-orang. Ia juga memperoleh banyak informasi melalui percakapan para pelanggan. Setahun bekerja di tempat itu memberikan Fang banyak pengalaman, dan ia tak mau melepasnya begitu saja.

Setelah mendengarkan prosedur yang ada, Fang dibawa oleh Makcik Kantin ke ruang keluarga untuk langsung praktek pada hari itu juga. Sebenanya wawancara ini hanyalah formalitas belaka. Mau tak mau Fang harus diterima. Bagaimana tidak? Rumor mengenai dua anak kembar rewel yang membutuhkan guru privat sudah tersebar di kalangan pengajar. Sangat sulit menemukan orang bermental baja bernyali api seperti Fang yang bersedia.

Sesampainya di sana, Fang menemukan dua anak kembar tengah duduk manis di sofa, seolah memang sudah menunggu kedatangannya. Sejenak pemuda itu terpaku. Wajah kedua calon muridnya itu terasa familiar, seperti ia pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat.

"Selamat datang di rumah kami. Mohon bimbingannya, Tuan…" ucap salah seorang anak yang mengenakan topi biru yang dimiringkan ke samping dengan nada ceria.

Fang merasa agak canggung disapa seramah itu oleh anak yang sembilan belas tahun lebih muda darinya. Pemuda itu berdehem sejenak, meletakkan bawaannya di kursi lalu duduk di dekatnya.

Ia sempat bertemu pandang pada Mbak Devi, yang menunduk pamit lalu pergi berlalu meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

"Aku Fang. Mulai saat ini aku akan menjadi pengajar kalian. Kelas akan dimulai pukul tujuh seperti sekarang, dan berakhir pukul sembilan. Saat itu pula kalian harus tidur," jelasnya agak kikuk. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana harus bersikap dengan anak-anak. Fang teringat tugas tambahan yang diberikan padanya, yaitu menidurkan mereka sebelum ia pulang. Yah, Fang terima saja. Toh, jam mengajarnya hanya dua jam di hari kerja, tidak sebanding dengan upah yang diterimanya.

"Ohya, kalian panggil saja aku kak Fang. Ngomong-ngomong, nama kalian siapa?"

Si bocah bertopi biru tadi mengangkat tangannya dengan penuh semangat. "Oh oh, aku BoboiBoy Taufan! Panggil saja Taufan! Aku anak kedua," ucap bocah yang nampak penuh semangat itu.

Fang lalu melirik bocah lain di samping Taufan yang sedari tadi hanya diam, mengepalkan kedua tangan di atas paha. Meski ia memandang bocah itu cukup lama, anak yang mengenakan topi merah hitam itu tetap diam, menunduk ke bawah. Sepertinya anak itu gugup atau semacamnya.

"Namamu siapa?" tanya Fang pada akhirnya.

"Eum… S─saya BoboiBoy… BoboiBoy H—Halilintar. Silahkan panggil Halilintar,"

Entah hanya perasaanya namun Fang melihat bibir anak itu sedikit bergetar. Halilintar bahkan tak berani untuk menatap matanya. Mengabaikan hal itu, Fang menaikkan kaca matanya.

Ia memundurukan tubuhnya yang tanpa sadar maju atas keantusiasan beberapa saat yang lalu. Ia mendengus. "Baiklah, langsung ke intinya saja," ia mengeluarkan peralatan yang dibawanya dari kosan. "Kalian sudah mengenal huruf?"

"Sudah, Nenek Mari yang ajar~"

"Nenek Mari…?"

"Dia guru sebelum kak Fang ada. Dia seraaamm!" Fang merasa bingung saat mendapati mata biru bocah ceria itu menjadi berkaca-kaca. "Dia marahin aku, jadi kami siram dia pakai air kenc—ump!"

Iris karamel Fang membelalak. Bahkan aksi Halilintar yang segera membungkam mulut adiknya sebelum kalimatnya terlontar membuat Fang tetap mengetahui akhir dari kalimat tersebut.

Seketika tubuhnya merinding seketika.

"Umm… baiklah," Fang mengelus tengkuknya tidak nyaman. "Kalau begitu kita langsung saja belajar membacanya," Fang menyerahkan buku bacaan dasar pada kedua anak itu masing-masing satu.

Pelajaran itu berlangsung cukup tenang. Di luar dugaannya, kedua anak itu rupanya cerdas. Terutama anak yang bernama Halilintar. Anak itu ternyata sudah bisa membaca sejak awal. Tidak hanya bisa. Lancar dan fasih pula. Halilintar juga mengetahui beberapa hal yang belum saatnya diketahui oleh anak seusianya. Halilintar tidak butuh seorang pengajar, pikir Fang. Anak itu sungguh cerdas.

Jadi, ia lebih fokus ke Taufan. Bukan bermaksud untuk membeda-bedakan, ia hanya tidak ingin pengetahuan Halilintar tertahan hanya untuk menunggui adiknya yang baru belajar membaca. Jadi ia memberikan buku bacaan yang agak tipis, dan mengatakan akan memberikan beberapa pertanyaan perihal buku tersebut terhadap Halilintar nanti. Fang sendiri sadar, buku yang berjudul 'Hujan Batu di Negeri Pasir' itu terlalu berat untuk anak empat tahun. Tapi mau bagaimana? Fang sama sekali tidak menduga bahwa salah satu murindnya sudah bisa membaca. Seandainya ia tahu ia pasti akan menyiapkan beberapa buku bacaan anak yang bergambar.

Saat diberi buku itu Halilintar nampak senang. Mengucapkan terima kasih, ia pun mempernyaman posisi duduknya di sofa dan mulai membaca.

Fang tersenyum lega, lalu kembali fokus mengajar Taufan.

Meski tak secerdas kakaknya, Taufan juga cerdas untuk anak seusianya. Ia bisa menyerap apa yang diberikan oleh Fang dengan cepat, dan bisa mengingatnya dengan baik. Semuanya menjadi lebih mudah karena Taufan sudah mengenal dua puluh enam huruf sebelumnya.

Hanya butuh waktu dua jam, Taufan sudah bisa membaca meski tidak terlalu lancar. Kemajuan yang cukup pesat, menurut Fang. Selain itu ia tak mengerti kenapa sampai tujuh pengajar yang dijatuhkan begitu saja? Padahal mereka tak terlalu nakal.

Memang sih, Taufan cerewetnya minta ampun. Tapi Halilintar itu sungguh jauh dari kata nakal. Anak itu bahkan menawarkannya minuman, dan Fang menolaknya secara halus. Halilintar juga menegur Taufan jika bocah itu mulai rewel lagi. Jadi meski Taufan nakal, ada Halilintar sebagai penangkalnya, jadi tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Mungkinkah para pengajar itu hanya melebih-lebihkan?

"Baiklah. Hari ini sampai di sini saja. Aku diberi amanah untuk meninggalkan kalian saat kalian sudah tidur…" Fang merapikan peralatannya. "Jadi kalian harus segera tidur,"

Taufan bersorak senang, melompat-lompat kegirangan. Sementara Halilintar nampak mendesah kecewa.

"Tapi kak Fang, aku belum selesai membaca…" rengeknya.

Fang diam sejenak. Entah kenapa ia merasa gemas melihat wajah memelas itu. Halilintar cukup dewasa untuk anak seusianya. Sementara Taufan begitu hyperaktif, membuat kedua bocah itu memiliki poin tersendiri untuk terlihat begitu lucu.

Tanpa sadar tangan Fang terangkat, mengelus puncak kepala Halilintar yang terbalut topi. "Kau boleh meminjam buku ini, asal janji akan membacanya besok. Sekarang kau harus tidur," ucapnya.

Mata Halilintar nampak berbinar, membuat Fang harus menahan diri untuk tidak memeluk bocah itu.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, sekarang kalian pergi sikat gigi,"

.

.

Fang mengikuti mereka berdua melakukan ritual sebelum tidur seperti minum susu, gosok gigi, cuci tangan dan kaki, serta memakai piyama. Takutnya Taufan malah ngeyel dan tidak sampai ke tempat tidur.

Bocah bermata biru itu berlarian ke segala arah di depannya memasang postur layaknya pesawat terbang. Sementara Halilintar nampak berjalan dengan tenang tepat di sampingnya.

Diam-diam Fang mengukir senyum tipis. Mengajar dua anak ini cukup menyenangkan juga. Mereka sungguh lucu, meski Taufan terkadang menyebalkan. Dua jam, waktu yang terbilang cukup singkat untuk membuat seorang Fang yang membenci anak-anak menjadi menyukai kedua bocah kembar itu.

"Ayo cepat kak Fang! Ayo cepaaatt!" Taufan berlari mengitarinya, mendorong tubuhnya dari belakang. "Ayo lihat kamar kami! Bagus loh!"

Fang hanya menerima saja, hingga ia sampai di depan pintu kamar si kembar yang berada di lantai dua.

"Ayo buka! Ayo bukaaa!"

Fang mendengus. Ia pun membuka pintu kamar yang berwarna putih itu dengan pelan takutnya nanti menimbulkan suara decitan yang mengganggu penghuni rumah (meski saat ini hanya ada mereka berempat ditambah Makcik Kantin).

"Permis—"

 _Bruaaak! Byurrr…_

"—eh?"

Fang jelas merasakan sesuatu yang keras menghantam kepalanya dari atas, bertepatan saat ia membuka pintu itu hampir sepenuhnya. Tidak hanya itu. Kepalanya terasa basah—beserta tubuh bagian atasnya.

"Ouchh…" Fang memegangi kepalanya yang sepertinya benjol, menatap ember yang telah kosong itu tergeletak di depannya. Ia pernah melihat hal ini beberapa kali di film-film.

Detik berikutnya tawa Taufan meledak seketika. Fang menoleh ke belakang, mendapati bocah itu tertawa lepas—menertawakannya. Pandangan Fang lalu tertuju pada Halilintar yang menatapnya penuh penyesalan. Iris emasnya yang indah terhalangi oleh buliran bening yang menumpuk di pelupuk matanya.

Fang menyadari kehadiran orang lain dalam kamar itu. seorang bocah yang memiliki rupa sama dengan kedua muridnya, tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Mata bocah itu berwarna merah, bersinar dalam gelapnya kamar itu.

"Kerja bagus kak Hali!" Taufan masuk ke kamar begitu saja melewati Fang yang masih dilanda kebingungan. Kedua anak itu melakukan tos, tepat di depannya.

"Hah, susah juga bikin jebakan itu dalam waktu dua jam," ucap bocah bermata merah itu dengan nada bangga.

"Gempa juga sudah berjuang. Makasih Gempa~" Taufan berucap kepada Halilintar yang masih berdiri di belakang Fang, memeluk buku pemberian Fang. "Karena Gempa jadi kak Hali tadi, kak Hali jadi bisa bikin jebakan ini!" ujar Taufan dengan nada ceria.

"Ini semua idemu, bodoh," orang yang Taufan panggil 'kak Hali' berucap kesal. "Jadi nanti yang kena marah paling besar itu kamu,"

"Hah! Mana boleh gitu! Gempa juga terlibat, jadi nanti kita bertiga bakal kena marah, hehe!" ucap Taufan dengan nada bangga.

"K─kalian gak pernah bilang… kalau kalian mau mengerjai kak Fang…"

Fang masih diam, mencerna percakapan tiga anak berwajah sama ini. Kepalanya masih berdenyut sakit. Air menetes dari rambutnya. Pemuda itu masih membatu, sampai ia memutuskan suatu kesimpulan.

Ia telah salah menilai mereka.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

A/N :

Padahal cuma mau buat prolog, tapi kayaknya chapter ini jadi banyak spoilernya. Saya yakin abang-abang dan kakak-kakak semua sudah bisa menebak maksud dari fic ini! XD

Silahkan masukkan komentar anda sekalian di kolom review~

Eh ngomong-ngomong bentar lagi ada event BoiFangBoy lho, saya sebagai salesman yang baik menyarankan abang-abang dan kakak-kakak sekalian untuk berpartisipasi dalam event tersebut.


End file.
